Create an EVILLL Cat
by Dawnfall
Summary: I need lot's of evil cats and four semi-mains! Please submit!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! I usually can create my own characters, but this time I want to let the people create a few! All I need are a bunch of evil cats for Dark Hollow, and a few SunClan apprentices! Here are the spots open:**

DARK HOLLOW:

Medicine Cats:

OPEN

OPEN

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Apprentices:

OPEN

OPEN

SunClan:

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

(Main's Mentor:) OPEN

Apprentices:

OPEN

(Main's Best Friend:) OPEN

**Mains:**

**I need these characters**

SunClan Tom: OPEN

SunClan She-Cat: OPEN

Mentors for each of them

OPEN

OPEN

**Please submit cats! I don't need every spot in Dark Hollow, but one or two would be nice!  
><strong>


	2. Updated Sheet

**Alright everyone! I usually can create my own characters, but this time I want to let the people create a few! All I need are a bunch of evil cats for Dark Hollow, and a few SunClan apprentices! Here are the spots open:**

Medicine Cats:

Icesong: Snowy gray she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Darkfeather

OPEN

Warriors:

Darkfeather: Dark blue/gray tom with black paws and stripes with blue eyes. Brother of Icesong

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw: Dark gray tom with brown paws, underbelly, and ears. Light amber/blue eyes with scars above both. Feisty and tempermental, he tends to yell back when he is yelled at. He likes being alone but can also make anyone think dark things. His father wanted his son to be strong so he always pushed him, he would bring him into the forest and tell him to run. When his son did he would then chase after him and catch him clawing him above his eyes. He finally snapped and killed his father at 8 moons.

OPEN 

SunClan:

Warriors:

OPEN

OPEN

OPEN

(Main's Mentor:) OPEN

Apprentices:

Lionpaw: Huge golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

(Main's Best Friend:) OPEN

**Mains:**

**I need these characters**

SunClan Tom: OPEN

SunClan She-Cat: OPEN

Tom mentor: OPEN

She-cat Mentor: OPEN

**Please submit cats! I don't need every spot in Dark Hollow, but one or two would be nice!  
><strong>


	3. Two More Spots!

**Okay, we have TWO SPOTS open, so please only submit for SUNCLAN TOM and MEDICINE CAT OF DARK HOLLOW! By the way, if you are a main, you are not a _real_ main. You will just have a significant role in Dawn's Power, Book Two, The Enemy Within. Basically SunClan tom falls in love with one of the four, and SunClan she-cat tries to get him to like her, mains best friend loves the same cat and tries to murder his friend, read to find out what happens! When I finish book one, of course. All cats will have some appearance in the story, but maybe only once or twice SORRY. By the way, Batwing, YOU HAD THE _BEST _SUBMISSION OUT OF EVERY SINGLE ONE! YOU'LL BE A VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT DARK HOLLOW CAT!**

Medicine Cats:

Icesong: Snowy grey she-cat with blue eyes. Sister of Darkfeather

OPEN

Warriors: CLOSED

Batwong: Batwing is a very large, muscular tom. His main pelt color is jet black, though his front right paw and tail tip are a snowy white. His eyes are an emerald green. His claws are a tad bit longer then the average cats, though that goes unnoticed by many. Batwing appears to be a normal, loyal tom. But underneath his mask of lies lays a sick and twisted tom. He enjoys killing things, hungry for screams of pain and agony. Usually, he can keep his cool, but when pushed too far, he can go a little crazy, even killing cats who get in his way. He has voices in his head, though he's never known who they belong to. (I didn't post your history and such, but I'll keep it in mind when I'm writing.)

Darkfeather: Dark blue/grey tom with black paws and stripes with blue eyes. Brother of Icesong

Brambleflight: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Night-thorn: Dark brown (almost black) tabby tom. Dark and shady figure; cold and ruthless

Apprentices: CLOSED

Wolfpaw: Dark gray tom with brown paws, underbelly, and ears. Light amber/blue eyes with scars above both. Feisty and tempermental, he tends to yell back when he is yelled at. He likes being alone but can also make anyone think dark things. His father wanted his son to be strong so he always pushed him, he would bring him into the forest and tell him to run. When his son did he would then chase after him and catch him clawing him above his eyes. He finally snapped and killed his father at 8 moons.

SunClan:

Warriors:

Redhawk: Reddish tom with deep green eyes

Darkrose: a dark gray she-cat with shades of black and has black eyes. She is rather silent and sneaky, very sassy and does whatever she wants

OPEN

Apprentices:

Lionpaw: Huge golden tabby tom with bright green eyes

Rosepaw: Creamy colored she-cat with blue eyes, SunClan apprentice who is a good battler

(Main's Best Friend:) Shadowpaw: (Sorry I changed the gender, but it had to be a tom!)Dark silver tom with ice blue eyes. His ears and hind paws and singed with silver. Strong and faithful. Hates being helped and likes doing things by himself. He is loyal, but distrusts outsiders. He loves his clan and family dearly.

SunClan Tom: OPEN

SunClan She-Cat:Duskpaw: Midnight black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Tom mentor: Mintwind: Appearance- cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Cheerful but always calm, she isn't afraid to fight

She-cat Mentor: Sparrowflight: Sleek, lean she-cat. Her legs are long, built for speed, and her tail is longer as well. Her main pelt color is a dark brown and her tabby markings are straight out black. Her eyes are an icy blue, her most noticeable feature. Sparrowflight is a hot-headed, quick tempered she-cat who should not be messed with. With a feiry temper that takes a lot to cool down and a tendency to trow verbal barbs, this she-cat is a force to be reckoned with. Her fighting abilities are fantastic, though her hunting is quite lacking.

**TWO SPOTS LEFT. WHO WILL GET THEM. Review, and read Dawn's Power to see what happens! Sorry if I didn't use your cat, but I appreciate every submission!**


End file.
